Help Me
by The Lonely Goddess
Summary: Now that Jack has been saved from Pitch the Guardians have to help him get better and keep him safe. Maybe some romance will blossom out of this dark tragedy. Sequel to Save Me. IS NOT A STANDALONE. Please R and R. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, many people have been wanting to know what the heck Jack was doing with Bunny and Tooth, since I have absolutely no idea when Jack will explain what he was doing because he's gone through a lot of traumatizing things I shall explain what I was getting at.**

**Bunny:: So since Pitch physically tortured Jack and mentally he took the Guardians and put their images in Jack's mind. With Bunny Jack had to demean himself. He had to praise Bunny and bow to him. In my mind Bunny couldn't ever stand someone not being his equal and refusing to get to know him and just purposely demeaning themselves... Does this make any sense?**

**Tooth:: Every time I read a fanfic or watch the movie or even think of her I see her as a loving person who is delicate and innocent so Pitch turned her into a lover who changed often from a masochist to a sadist who if Jack didn't know what she wanted he'd get in trouble. **

**These ideas were made by Pitch so that when they found him (because Pitch isn't stupid, he knew they'd find Jack) they'd hurt by what Jack started doing what he'd been brainwashed to do when he saw them and when Jack saw that they were hurt he'd hurt too. It's all just a cruel twist on something horrible to all of the Guardians.**

**Someone logged on as a Guest and supported me against a flamer... Thank you very much for being kind and yelling at them. I did message them and they haven't responded so whatever... I'm immensely grateful. Take some internet pie. *hands out pie* And please have a wonderful day.**

**From now on guys flames will be used to heat my magical hot cocoa which I will drink and laugh at how you think you're better than me.**

* * *

**The Guardians**

As they walked into Santoff Clauson Mother Nature approached them and looked Jack over clucking her tongue every once in a while. "Bunny, bathe him." she said finally.

Bunny nodded, took Jack, and ran off.

Mother Nature looked at Tooth who was still sniffling from hurting Jack. "I don't blame you." and that was all she offered before turning to North. "He will need a lot of medical attention. Physical and mental. Please take good care of him." North nodded and Sandy was the last to face earthen being. "Thank you for retrieving me, next time get me earlier." then she turned and walked away. "By the way, Pitch Black made the time seem longer than it actually was." and she vanished.

They all ran off to check on Jack.

When Jack woke up next he saw white. Everything was a shocking white. He made a high keening noise.

"Jackie, you okay?" Bunny said immediately.

Jack opened his mouth then closed it. The words wouldn't come then he held his arms out as tears slid down his cheeks. The desire... The _need_ to be held trumped the hardwired fear of Bunny hurting him.

Instantly Bunny's arms wrapped around Jack and let him cry. Jack's body shook and tears dripped onto Bunny's fur.

A sound rumbled through Bunny's chest which Jack figured out was purring.

When the other Guardians entered Jack jumped and pulled away, his body trembling. "Sorry. Sorry. Sorry." he said over and over. He rocked back and forth.

"Jack. You're okay." Bunny said softly, his paw resting on the small of Jack's back. "You're alright. We're here. It's safe."

Jack shook his head and started sobbing again, only letting Bunny hold him.

It was obvious that the Guardians had a lot on their plate.


	2. Chapter 2

**So guys, I freaking hate work okay? People are assholes. That's it. Not going to start a rant you guys don't want to read.**

**I have many stories already posted, please read and review them. I am starting to doubt my talent when it comes to them...**

**I'm trying to respond to review so let's do this thing!Bright458:: I am trying my best, I truly am. I got a job, I have to prep for school, and my sister is constantly doing chemo. Please be patient with me. I am truly trying my best.**

**Time To Be:: I have a ton of plans to come. I'm glad you have stuck with me for this long.**

**Lady Minuialwen:: I know. I'm sorry for harming him, but I do have my reasons.**

**AshGirl17:: You're welcome for the sequel. I will certainly be writing more.**

**GUEST:: I really recommend making your own account. You don't have to write to have one. It's just easier to follow people. I was really grateful for your standing up for me. I will totally write more. I love it when people read the stuff that comes from my head.**

**Okay everyone, let's get this started! Flames will be used to heat my magical hot cocoa which I will then drink and laugh at how you think you're better than me.**

* * *

Jack stirred. He remember falling asleep in Bunny's arms, but he was cold. Why was he cold?! He shot up in terror. It was a dream. He knew it. It was all fake. He was so distraught that he didn't even notice that his surrounding were so obviously North's own design.

Bunny threw open the door and went straight to Jack ignoring the fact that the other Guardians were also trying to get inside the infirmary. They had noticed the weather outside go from inactive to stormy.

Bunny's arms wrapped around Jack's body and he held him close to the point where the other Guardians couldn't see their young friend that they had desperately searched for for little over two years. Tooth was panicking the most. She fluttered around trying to get even the slightest glimpse, but Jack has felt Bunny's fur and cowered into its comforting warmth. It was only with Bunny that he felt warmth and he loved the sensation.

North's big hand settled on Tooth's shoulder and he lightly tugged her out of the room. Sandy shut the door with a small smile, letting the two be alone.

"Jack, would you like to talk?" Bunny asked gently.

"I can't..." he gasped.

"Why not?"

"You shouldn't know."

Bunny was shocked. The young boy was trying to protect him! "Do you need to talk about it?"

Jack hesitated before dipping his head down and back up within the span of two seconds.

"Then I can stand it. Please tell me."

Jack murmured something under his breath.

"What is it Jack?"

He said it slightly louder and those four simple words chilled him to the bone more than the winter spirit could ever do.

Jack felt the large Pooka stiffen and he began to sob as he pulled away.

Bunny pulled him closer and held onto him. "I am so sorry Snowflake." he whispered as Jack's words hissed through his mind. _He made me dirty._

Jack cried and cried. He couldn't seem to stop crying lately. He hadn't cried in so long in Pitch's clutches, but once he was with his family he broke down.

When the tears had subsided Bunny asked softly, "What else happened?"

"He liked knives. Said that the red and white was beautiful..." Jack whispered drowsily. "'Lmost died few times." His body was so worn out from the crying and the fact that he could safely sleep made him only want to sleep more.

When Jack was asleep Sandy let the other Guardians back into the room.

"Tooth." Bunny said weakly.

"Yes Bunny?" she said without looking up.

"Get Jack's teeth."

"Why?" North and Tooth asked in unison.

"I want to see what happened. He is an eternal child so those memories will be there."

"Should you see them?" she whispered.

"I have to. I need to understand so I can help him."

Tooth noticed the gaze in Bunny's eyes as he stared at the young spirit. She gulped and nodded. "Okay. I'll go get them." and she flew out the window.

When Tooth returned Bunny was still holding onto the sleeping winter spirit. He held out a paw without even looking up.

Before handing them over she warned him, "If Jack wakes up or you look in too much pain I will end it right then. You get this one chance."

He nodded, finally looking at her.

Tooth opened the canister and held them out.

The moment Bunny touched the canister memories that weren't his and were never meant to be his filled his mind.

Screams of agony echoed through his mind and blood filled his mind.

He saw Jack clutching a black satin comforter as his body convulsed in pain at being unjustly invaded repeatedly.

He heard all of Pitch's taunts.

He saw the silver blade descend over and over.

He heard Jack's cries and screams over and over.

He saw the nightmares Pitch tossed in the youth's mind.

He heard Jack plead for him to charge in and act out a rescue.

Everything Jack went through filled his mind in that instant. All the horror and the pain wracked his body making him tremble and clench his paws into fists that demanded the sensation of bruising Pitch's grey flesh.

When it all ended Bunny held onto Jack even tighter and buried his nose into his hair, trying to stifle his sobs and ignore the fact that his heart had shattered.

"What did you see Bunny?"

"What was it?"

"How bad?"

He was hit with many questions by his fellow Guardians who could never in a million years come up with the truth of what had happened to their youngest companion.

Finally he looked up, his fur wet from his tears.

"Bunny?" North asked. "What did you see?"

Bunny cleared his throat and composed himself before answering with one word that fit perfectly.

"Hell."

* * *

**So, I hope you liked this chapter. Hopefully I will be able to update more often than what we're all used to.**

**Please review... If you don't want to keep in mind that the more reviews I get the more desire I will have when it comes to updating this story.**

**Please have a wonderful day/night!**

**Ta ta!**

**The Lonely Goddess**


	3. Chapter 3

**Responses to reviews!**

**Time to Be:: I'm so glad you love it so much and thank you very much for staying with me for this long. **

**Peaceful Dragon Rose:: Thank you. :)**

**pandy334:: Oh! Did I really make you cry? I'm so sorry Pandy... Please forgive me. *peeks out* I do hope I can be forgiven. **

**Guest:: You must be new here. :) I've wanted to mercilessly bludgeon many people (fictional and real). **

**Thinking Without Speaking:: Thank you for the wonderful review!**

**Okay guys, if you all want to read more new chapters please read my other writings... I just posted a Beauty and the Beast (my first) last night. My family and friends liked it, but they're kinda obligated to like it. Please read it? I'll give you internet pie... *waves steaming pie around* C'mon before it gets cold.**

**Flames will be used to heat my magical hot cocoa which I will drink and laugh at how you think you're better than me.**

**Let's get this started!**

* * *

"What do you mean Bunny?" North asked after a minute.

"Pitch burned him, cut him, taunted him, and he... He..." Bunny couldn't tell them how Jack's innocence had been ripped away over and over again while no one was there to hear his cries.

"What Bunny?" Tooth asked, her eyes full of so many different emotions.

"Pitch stole from him. He stole the one thing that should never be stolen."

Jack let out a scream and was suddenly in a corner with his hands over his ears. He rocked back and forth.

Bunny slowly went over to the pained spirit. "Jack?"

"It's a dream. A nightmare. You want to laugh. You want to hurt." his voice cracked.

"No Jack. We're here. We came to get you. Mother Nature helped us."

"Mama?" Jack looked up with a sharp jerk. "Mama came?" the light of hope flickered in his eyes.

"Yes. She helped." relief filled Bunny's body as Jack's hands fell away from his ears.

"W-want m-m-my mama." he murmured.

"Sandy, get Mother Nature."

"Out of the way rabbit." said a cold woman's voice from behind him.

"Mother Nature!" Bunny gasped as he pulled away from Jack.

"I felt his need for me." she whispered as Jack held onto her dress. Her cream-colored hand flowed through his snowy locks. "Pitchinir wasn't always bad, Guardians. Please remember that." her face was a mask of pain, but she didn't look away from Jack.

The Guardians said nothing, allowing Jack the peace that came from the silence.

When Jack was sleeping in the folds of Mother Nature's dress she looked at them. "Bunnymund did not see the worst of it."

"I'm sure rape is pretty bad." he snapped.

"I wish that was the worst. When Pitch found out that you were coming for Jack he gave him cuts only the dead should experience."

"What do you mean?" Tooth whispered, not sure she even really wanted to know.

"It will make sense in time."

Bunny had to bite his tongue so he wouldn't yell at the spirit of the entire Earth for being so cryptic.

"I have to go. North, will you see me out? I'd like to leave in a civilized manner this time."

North nodded and went to open the door for her.

"Be reassured Bunnymund, I will return to comfort the spirit as I am needed, and I will decide when I am needed." She swept out of the room with unearthly grace.

Bunny turned towards Jack only to see he was gone. "Jack?"

There was pained whimpering under the bed.

Bunny knelt and peered under the bed. Jack huddled in the corner scratching at his arms.

"What are you doing Jack?"

"Dirty. I'm dirty. You don't want to touch me. No one does." his voice cracked.

Bunny squished his body under the bed and held the trembling boys hands so he'd stop hurting himself. "I'm here. I won't let Pitch get you ever again." and the two cuddled there for some time.

* * *

**So guys... I really don't feel well so I spat this out. Please review. The more reviews I get the more likely I am to write more.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's a random chapter that has been floating around in my head.**

* * *

The Guardians had found Jack right after New Years and the wonderful holiday of Valentines Day was approaching with rapid speed.

Tooth had insisted that they hold a party where they showed Jack how much they loved him. She had her little fairies cutting out hundreds of hearts. She even had Cupid help get all of the decorations perfect.

When the holiday rolled around the room had red, white, and pink hearts all over with streamers hanging from the ceiling. There were a few spirits there, but not too many. After all, Jack had been doing amazingly with coming back to the world of the living and sane so just a few people there couldn't cause too much of a fuss.

The moment Bunny brought Jack inside the room he began screaming. All of the spirits in there looked at him right as ice crept along the floor. Jack held his head just screaming. He didn't even breathe in when he ran out of air, he just made a horrendous whistling noise.

Bunny's arms wrapped around him. "What's wrong Jack? Too many people? Do you want them all to leave."

Jack's gaze was frozen on something and when Bunny saw it he understood. The pink heart with gems and lace that Cupid hand made just for the occasion.

Bunny scooped him up and walked out of the room, letting him breathe.

When they got to Jack's personal room Mother Nature was sitting on the bed. "Tell Bunnymund, what makes the shape of the stereotypical heart? The one small kids tend to draw for their mommies and daddies."

"I know the shape. Explain."

"It is supposed to be the shape of two hearts sewn together. Interesting that Jack be scared of something that is two hearts stitched together..." she had a slight smile.

"Dead people have an autopsy..."

She nodded. "Jack is dead inside. Pitchinir took his heart. Not literally, but he did hurt him. He held it in his hands."

Jack began to throw things at them screaming while Bunny tried to fight the overwhelming panic.


	5. Chapter 5

Guys, I'm so very sorry for not posting, but in support of my sister with cancer I will not be writing or reading fanfiction for the month of September (if anyone should be murdered it should be my mother who has decided this is what we're doing as a family). I will post as many chapters as my brain will handle in the month of November. I swear on my life that I will make this wait worth your while. I'm sorry guys, had I known this story would have been finished. Curses huh?

I love you guys and I do NOT deserve your love.

~ The Lonely Goddess


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm back. Thank you so much for being so understanding about my situation. I am so freaking sorry and I hated not being able to post. I have read every single review you guys have left me and to be honest it made the entire situation even worse, but it's okay. I love you all so much thank you for the reviews and sticking with me for this long... Mostly thank you for not killing me in cold blood...**

**Let's not make you wait any longer!**

**Flames will be used to heat my magical hot cocoa which I will drink and laugh at how you think you're better than me.**

* * *

Bunny held Jack and watched Mother Nature walk out of the room. He then looked down at him and watched his tears slid down his face. "Why didn't you tell me Frostbite?" he asked softly, his paw running through his white hair.

"I thought it was okay." he whispered. A long sigh passed his lips. "Please go join the party. Please."

Bunny was reluctant, but he knew Jack was shutting him out. He set Jack on the bed and left the room.

When Bunny had gone Jack pulled out his hidden tool. He'd been trying to avoid it, but he just couldn't avoid it. He held the scalpel in his hand and squeezed the handle. With a few quick puffs of air he ran the sharp end of the blade down his wrist, not across. The blood pooled then slid down onto the bed. Right as he got lightheaded he decided to crawl into the the bathroom. He turned on the hot water and laid there, the plug blocking the water from leaving the tub.

The water quickly turned pink and slowly darkened as his blood flowed faster than the water. His eyes fluttered shut and he felt the ultimate release.

It had been an hour and a half and Bunny decided to check on Jack. He'd lost track of time. When he opened the door with the expectation to see Jack sleeping in the bed he lost the ability to breathe. He choked out a cry and followed the bloody trail to the bathroom and there was Jack, just floating in the water with his black lashes wet against his cheekbones.

Bunny knelt and grabbed Jack while hacking broken sobs.

* * *

**So guys... I guess I deserve whatever you give me. I made you wait so long just to kill Jack... *sigh* Please just understand that I couldn't do it any other way. I was planning on a happy ending with Bunny and Jack wanting to be together, but it just didn't happen. I so sorry.**

**Please review!**

**Have a nice day/night.**

**The Lonely Goddess**


	7. Chapter 7

**I will write more One-Shots, but I have no way to end this story other than suicide. Please don't keep giving me hate. That just pisses me off and makes me want to lecture you all and delete the story, but since I have self control and know that I really don't want to do that, I won't. I know getting hate is a part of life, but if this is how I want to end my story this is how I'm ending it. Now shut your traps.**

**For those who liked my ending but got really depressed I'm sorry. I shall try to get up some fluff for you.**

**Now that my rant is over, please enjoy my other stories, or just avoid me. I don't care, I just don't want my other readers to have to deal with your guys' shit because you didn't approve of my imagination.**

**Please have a wonderful day/night.**

**The Lonely Goddess**


End file.
